


【DN】Sagittarius

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Sagittarius AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
尼禄又去迷雾森林里玩了，它就不知道那儿真的很危险吗？但丁跪卧在干草堆上，嘴里叼着一根快枯萎的狗尾巴草，手指在沙地上不知所以地画着些东西。耳边没有平日里尼禄吵吵嚷嚷的声响，难得的清静，让他有了想打瞌睡的欲望，但是现在还不行，天知道，他的尼禄祖宗一会儿会带给他什么吓死马的惊喜。

但丁就在这里想着，才一会儿时间，一匹人马幼崽突然从但丁的身后出现，前蹄直接踩在了他的屁股之上，但丁扭头望过去，果然是他的大侄子，尼禄。尼禄的马背上背着一只昏迷过去的半人羊，惹得但丁控制不住地单手扶额。

“尼禄，你怎么又，带了一些纪念品回来。”

“但丁，这是我在迷雾森林边界捡到的，你看，他的腿上还有伤。”尼禄用眼神示意让但丁看半人羊腿上的伤。

“哦~一定是哪个不长眼的猎人，把他当普通山羊处理了吧。”

“哎？迷雾森林不是不允许人类进入的吗？怎么还会有人闯进来？”

“恐怕，不是人类闯进去，尼禄，你看看，你身上背的可是羊羔。”

“嗯？有什么关系吗？”

“有，初生牛犊不怕虎，用在羊身上也合理。”

“哦，那我是不是要帮他找妈妈？”尼禄说着话，将自己的马蹄从但丁的屁股上挪了下来，有点不安地跺着土壤。

“尼禄，反正你也不是一天闯祸了，你就安心等着他妈妈找来就行了。”但丁说话间，从干草堆上站了起来，走到尼禄身边伸手将他背上的半人羊幼崽抱到了草堆上。

干草的清香催醒了昏迷中的半人羊，只见半人羊揉着眼睛醒了过来，然后一脸惊恐地缩成一团，羊腿上断裂地半根木箭暴露而出。但丁再次跪了下来，伸手摸了摸对方的脑袋。但丁的手就像是有着治愈的魔力，瑟瑟发抖的羊羔安分了下来，湛蓝色的眼眸小心翼翼地盯着比他大了好几倍的人马。

“请问，你们是打算吃了我吗？我并不好吃！”

“嘘，乖孩子，我们不吃肉，你乖乖地躺好，我帮你处理一下伤口。”

“真的吗！那真是太好了！要知道我妈妈！哦不，我妈妈，她肯定担心死我了。我今天可是偷偷摸摸出的森林。”

“然后你就被猎人当做猎物，一箭射中了腿，你惊慌失措之下，闯进了我的领地，再后来就被我的侄子给捡回来了。所以，你该谢谢他。”但丁伸手指了指藏在自己身后的尼禄，半人羊对着不远处的尼禄微笑表示感激，尼禄有点害羞地躲在了但丁的身后，只有一个小脑袋露了出来。

“我妈妈告诉过我，迷雾森林的真正领主是一匹很凶的黑色人马，几乎不允许其他生灵闯入他的生活区域的。你们生活在这里真的没关系吗？”半人羊幼崽大胆地提出自己的疑惑，换来了但丁一幅白眼。

‘尼禄，我怀疑你捡回来的半人羊幼崽，脑子有问题。’但丁用着人马语言和尼禄交流，尼禄摇了摇头，随后小步地跳跃进森林里里寻找草药了。

但丁被尼禄丢下处理脑子不太好的半人羊幼崽，身为非人生物的幼崽，为了防止种族灭绝，上天赐予了他们绝佳的自愈能力。但丁这边刚把箭头拔出来，半人羊只是嚎了一嗓子，流了几滴血，伤口就开始愈合了。等尼禄抱着草药回来的时候，半人羊幼崽已经倚在但丁的马腹上睡着了。

尼禄气得瞪大了双眼，刚准备跑过去给但丁一个马踹，就被但丁给绊倒在地。尼禄不甘地躺在地上对着半人羊幼崽吹胡子瞪眼，那些上好的草药被尼禄当做补品，放在嘴里死命地嚼着，仿佛口里的草药就是那只该死的半人羊血肉。但丁看着气鼓鼓的尼禄，好笑地甩了甩自己的马尾。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
迷路的羔羊被急急忙忙赶来母亲给接走了，羊羔走之前还不忘和他的新朋友尼禄挥挥手，尼禄一脸嫌弃地躲在但丁马身后，偷偷摸摸地对着那只半人羊做鬼脸，但丁无奈地扯着嘴角，打着官腔送走了一脸紧张的母羊和她不懂事的孩子。

“所以”但丁说话的时候，故意顿一顿用舌尖舔过自己的嘴唇。“我亲爱的，尼禄，你下次能不能不要再带这些看上去人畜无害，实际上烦得要死的幼崽回来捉弄我了？”

尼禄看着但丁脸上不温不火的模样，嘟囔着嘴不爽地踩了踩地上的湿泥，黑色的马尾甩动着扫过但丁的后腿。但丁默默往后退了几步，直视着尼禄的脸，突然像是想到了什么，伸手揉了揉对方银白色的头发。尼禄赶紧用手捂住自己的脑袋，他可不想一会儿自己的毛发乱糟糟的。

斯巴达家族的孩子天生银发，马身却是如墨一样的黑色，然而身为斯巴达的孙子尼禄的马身却带了一点枣棕色，不过，这样的棕只有在大中午阳光最烈的时候才能隐约可见。

突兀的颜色对比，让斯巴达家族多少带上了点神话的色彩。

在其他智慧生物口中，把迷雾森林划为自己领地的斯巴达被称为银色骑士，而他血脉延续之下的孪生双子则被称作为恶魔。至于尼禄，他被但丁保护得太好，至今还没有被其他智慧生物知晓。

这也是为什么，尼禄可以肆无忌惮地在迷雾森林里玩耍。

每个夜深人静的夜晚，但丁在哄着尼禄入睡之后，都会悄悄地巡视领地。但丁一旦确认有危及尼禄的生物出现在森林之后，他的周身就会燃烧起红色的火焰，就像是来自地狱深处的恶魔，随着空气中飘散着的硫磺味，尽可能的会让入侵者下意识想要逃走。

有时候，但丁也会遇到一些胆子特别大的入侵者，想要挑战他的底线。只可惜，斯巴达家族拥有其他人马不曾拥有与生俱来的超强再生能力和胆识。几番战斗下来，再强大的敌人也会知难而退。

所以，时间一久，但丁因为那股红色的火焰被冠上了红色恶魔的称号。

而他的哥哥，维吉尔则在一个不为人知的夜晚从迷雾森林里消失了，就给他的弟弟留下了唯一的子嗣，不知道是哪匹幸运的母马诞下的幼崽，几乎完美的继承了斯巴达家的颜色。

但丁其实一点都不会带孩子，随着尼禄一天天长大，越来越活泼的幼崽，让但丁没有一天不是头疼的，但是有没办法，毕竟尼禄还小，而且又爱粘着他。

这也是为什么，但丁只能在晚上巡逻自己的领地的主要原因。

不过更重要的是，他可不想尼禄还没发育好的脑子，被迫提前接受这些残酷而又血腥的现实。

事实上，尼禄就是被但丁宠坏了，所以他才敢肆无忌惮地往但丁的生活区域带一些在森林里受伤的智慧生物，只不过往往的结局就是但丁打着官腔送走被他治疗好的对象，然后到了晚上继续化作梦魇跑到人家家里作妖。

这就间接导致了尼禄到现在除了但丁以外没有其他任何一位类人或者有智慧的生物作为朋友。但丁曾经有过类似的顾虑，后来问了尼禄，尼禄表示，有但丁就够了，他不稀罕其他生物作为朋友，毕竟都长得太难看了。

为此，但丁忧郁了一个晚上之后想开了，与其尼禄将来有可能被朋友背叛而受伤，还不如被自己宠坏算了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
“我说，但丁，你这样一直窝在这堆稻草上休息，不会太无聊吗？”尼禄拉扯着但丁的右手臂，想要将对方拉扯起来，不停地示意着但丁要他陪自己去迷雾森林玩。

“不会，孩子，比起跟着你到处瞎跑，我宁可在这堆稻草上发霉长蘑菇。”但丁对于尼禄的小孩子举动无动于衷，反而马尾倒是欢快地甩动着，脸上的表情流露着看无趣的表情。  
“起来，你这个糟老头，老是趴着干什么！迟早变成老年痴呆！”今天的尼禄就像是吃了什么马用兴奋剂似的，用尽了吃奶的力气想要将但丁拉起来，然而被拉扯的对方依旧懒洋洋地趴着，除了手臂被扯高以外就没有其他反应了。

“乖，尼禄宝宝，我知道你现在很想出去玩，但是你亲爱的叔叔，我，现在就想睡觉。所以，你想玩的话，你可以找你之前认识的羊宝宝去，你们两一定很何时。”但丁装模作样地打了个哈欠表示自己很累。不过，他的确也没什么精神，毕竟他昨晚又去恐吓小朋友了。

“我！才！不！要！”尼禄像是想起什么很恶心的东西，连忙作出一副呕吐的动作，但丁好笑地看着尼禄幼稚的行为。

“反正，我是不会动的，你要去玩，你就自己去玩，别找我，让我再睡会儿。”但丁说着话，悄咪咪地合上双眼，俨然一副他马上就要睡着的样子。

“你就懒吧！小心哪天被人抓走都不知道！”尼禄气鼓鼓地跑走了。

“得了吧，你叔我那么厉害的，谁能抓走，还不如担心你自己吧！孩子！”但丁随口这么说着，对着尼禄跑开的位置挥了挥手。

结果但丁没想到他自己乱说的话，一语成谶。

天黑了，尼禄还没有从迷雾森林里回来，但丁虽然脸上面无表情，但是实际上内心焦急得不行，马蹄不安地踏动着，马尾不断地拍扫着自己的马屁股，空中飞过的乌鸦似乎在秘密述说着什么不详的故事。

这时，一只遍体鳞伤的公羊，从森林里蹿了出来，满身是血地跪倒在但丁面前，即使已经身负重伤，脸上的表情依旧是那样的诚恳而卑微。

“伟大的领主，刚才有一群无耻的人类闯进了迷雾森林，带走了被森林保护下的大部分智慧生物的幼崽，其中就包括您最宝贝的尼禄王子。”公羊尽可能用着最忠诚平静的语气述说着最可怕的真相。

森林里的所有居民除了幼崽以外都知道领主的唯一的不可触逆鳞，就是尼禄王子。

“……我知道了，下去吧。”但丁皱着眉头，意外地没有发火，只是隐忍着，阴着脸双手交叉在胸口。

“是。”公羊将脑袋低得更低，谁都知道，当领主不再嬉皮笑脸的时候，才是最可怕的。

“慢着，这个你拿去，去治疗一下其他受伤的同伴。”但丁似乎想到了什么，转身拿起前两天才被尼禄采回来的草药，赏赐给了受伤的公羊。

“感谢领主的赏赐。”公羊不敢置信地接过了领主递过来的草药，却始终不敢抬头，然后用着后退的方式离开了但丁的领地。

公羊会吃惊也不奇怪，在斯巴达失踪之后，维吉尔顺位接过了领主的位置。然而，维吉尔沉迷于寻求斯巴达的力量，只是当了几个月的领主就离开了森林，但丁被迫接下了领主的身份，但是当了几十年的领主之后，维吉尔突然出现，同时带回来了还在嗷嗷待哺的尼禄。

随后，维吉尔重新接过了领主的身份，但是不知道他出去游历的时候经历了什么，原本高冷的维吉尔性格大变，突如其来的暴政让森林的居民苦不堪言。最终，但丁实在看不下去推翻了维吉尔的政权，被打败的维吉尔像是发现了什么，没有告别的离开了森林，但丁再一次无语地接手了领主的身份。

只不过，那一次大战后，让森林里的居民，从灵魂里害怕敬畏起了斯巴达的幼子们。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
尼禄害怕地蜷缩在脏兮兮的草堆上，他从没听但丁说过人类是这么的恐怖，刚才那群抓他的人中为首的名字叫做波太，虽然他没见过，但是曾经听别的生物提过，他是一位离迷雾森林很远的地方，一个叫波力斗兽场的拥有者。那个困兽场不是靠一般的动物来赚钱，更多的则是靠着智慧生物来获得暴利。

尼禄在草堆上瑟瑟发抖，有点无辜地瞪大了双眼，紧张得盯着周围的智慧生物。有几匹浪荡的雌性人马注意到了草堆上新来的小家伙，大胆而好色的她们悄悄地靠近了看上去刚刚成年的雄性人马，对方身上好闻的味道和楚楚动人的表情，都让她们内心食指大动，甚至有几位美女用手背擦了擦自己嫣红的双唇。

尼禄不知道面前几位雌性人马有什么想法，他只知道他要好好保护好自己，不能受伤，不然到时候但丁叔叔会着急的。

其实尼禄何尝不知道但丁多么宠自己，他曾经几次无意间听到过别的生物讨论他们。他叔叔但丁为了防止别的生物接近自己而伤害到他，每天夜里都会想着办法巡视领地，以确保自己的安全，久而久之，尼禄就成为了大家口中的小王子，看到要绕着走，也就只有那些刚刚长开然后又有点叛逆的幼崽们，才有幸能一睹尼禄的真面目，当然，基本上当天夜里就会被大人们口口相传的恶魔给吓到屁滚尿流，至此不敢在接近尼禄。

这也是为什么，尼禄根本不在乎自己有没有朋友。对于他而言，有他的但丁叔叔就足够了。

那群雌性人马为首的那匹，大步地走到尼禄身边，丝毫没有遮拦的乳房就这么直挺挺的暴露在空气中，一点都不没有羞耻之心的她蹲了下来，然后一把抱住了只有她一半高的尼禄，甚至想要举高好好看一看对方的模样，却没想到尼禄根本不是吃素的料，前蹄没有半分犹豫地踹上了人马最为脆弱的腰身。马蹄样的淤青瞬间出现，雌性人马吼叫着甩开了手中的尼禄，一个眼神示意，又有几匹雌性人马抓住了尼禄的双臂，悬停在半空中尼禄不安地踹动着马蹄，然而体形差异让他根本没有办法伤害到任何一匹束缚住他的雌性人马。

“该说，不愧是斯巴达家族的后裔吗？力量居然如此之大。”雌性人马一把抓住了尼禄略长的银白色头发，用力向后扯强迫对方直视着自己的双眸。

“快滚开，你们这群老女人。”尼禄呲牙咧嘴地对着人马吼叫着。

“看起来，你是被保护的太好了，幼崽，在这里，我会让你知道谁才是你的主人。”

那匹母马单手揉着自己受伤的腰部，她可没想这匹看上去弱小的斯巴达家族幼崽居然蛮力那么大，她这种身经百战的首领都能受伤并且不能快速自愈的份上，她对他的确有了很大兴趣，甚至觉得自己后代要是混了斯巴达的血脉，那就很快可以成为这片狩猎场里最强的战力了。

没错，从小被捕捉到这个困兽场的智慧生物们，经过人类不断的洗脑鞭策和取不尽的好处里，它们学会了为何安逸享乐的生活，而且由于它们体内混着野兽的力量，那些来自兽类的本能，让他们安于困兽场内血腥的生活。

只要能站到困兽场的顶端，它们就能享受到掠夺的快乐，而处在底层的失败者只有接收被掠夺后舔舐伤口的悲哀。

这也是为什么，波太每年春季都会带领他的手下勇闯迷雾森林，为的就是给自己的困兽场增加新的幼崽，这样就可以吸引更多的贵族们前来观赏，这一场场血腥而又美丽的战斗场景了。


End file.
